


new

by enjoying



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 18:52:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjoying/pseuds/enjoying
Summary: "is it really bad to disobey god?"





	new

**Author's Note:**

> please dont come after me if this isnt good im kinda in writers block but i wanted to write a little bit about what i wish happened during the "new" mv! i havent written in so long soz

"We're closed" Vivi says, bending over to put away the last bowling shoes left, back towards the customer who walked into the bowling alley. She stands up and brushes dusk off her skirt, still feeling the eyes of the customer on her back. Getting impatient, Vivi quickly turns around, "I said we're clo-"

Vivi was quick to cut off her sentence, she was face to face with a girl who was staring at her with the cutest pout she's ever seen, "Really? I expected you to have early hours, since it's a Sunday, but I didn't expect it to be this early."

"I mean," Vivi says quietly and slowly, making sure not to mess her sentence up, "I can always close late, I'm not a student anyway."

The girl's pout turned into one of the prettiest smiles Vivi has ever seen. Her lips were shaped like a heart. "Thank you. I'm a size 7." Vivi grabbed the shoes and put them on the table in front of her, the brown haired girl grabbing them and grazing Vivi's hand, blood running to both of their cheeks. They both stood their for a while after Vivi quickly put her hand to her side. "Won't you play with me?"

Vivi quickly grabbed herself a pair of bowling shoes to go to the alley with her, what harm would it be?

**

The dimmly lit room was quiet when both of them were putting their shoes on to get ready for the game, the brown haired girl stood up as she finished strapping on her shoes to set her name on the game board. "What name would you like me to put?" she asked Vivi, her voice sounded so angelic to Vivi, she hopes they can meet again.

"Vivi," she says, getting up from the seat, standing besides her, watching the girl punch in her name after Vivi's. "Yves?"

Yves tensed up, grabbing for something in the bag that was around her shoulder, quickly recovering. "It means Eve in french," she says, looking up at Vivi, the red lights from the top of the bowling pins made Yves' features harsher, but still beautiful. Yves and Vivi spent a few moments looking at eachother's eyes before Yves brought her hand up and delicately brushed a strand of hair out of Vivi's face, tucking it behind her ear, making Vivi feel as if she was in a trance, Yves kissed her cheek and smiled. making Vivi melt in her hands. "Before we play, can you do something for me?"

"Of course." Vivi says without a second thought, she somehow trusted Yves, she felt like she was in a trance of some sort.

Yves grabbed something from the bag she had at her side, taking out an apple, grabbing Vivi's hand and putting it in her palm, holding the apple and the back of Vivi's hand with both of hers. "I want you to eat this," before Vivi could ask why, she was able to answer her question, "I know how trapped you feel, Kahei, it feels like a glass ceiling above you, right?" Yves said, turning her head to the side and scrunching her nose. When Vivi stared at her without saying anything, Yves squeezed both of her hands, "Answer me."

Yves' voice changed from a sweet, honey voice to a belittling one, striking fear into Vivi, sending chills to the back of her spine. "Yes, but I don't know h-"

"Kahei, I know you," Yves says, cutting Vivi off once again, "I know that you feel trapped, you feel like you don't have anything to do with your life. I felt the same too, but this apple helped me, Kahei. It can help you too, we can be happy, we can show others this apple." Yves said, inching closer and closer to Vivi's lips, smiling.

"What can go wrong, Vivi?" her voice turned back into her appealing, husky one from when she came into the alley earlier. "Why would I lie to you?" Yves questioned, bringing the apple closer to Vivi's lips, grazing them with the bright red forbidden fruit. Vivi slowly opened her mouth and let the bitter apple touch her tongue, biting into it with some sort of trustworthiness she had towards Yves.

"Thank you, Kahei, for playing with me," Yves said, kissing Vivi, her soft lips tasted just like the apple. "Now you see, was it really that hard to disobey God?"


End file.
